Vampire Hearts
by rcybs
Summary: Ghost hunting, Plays, holidays, and new enemies to watch out for! Johnny and Charley are at it again! Introducing my own OCs. JohnnyxCharley,RayfellexCheryl, and lots more! Kinda lost the muse for it, but will update one day.
1. Ghost hunting part 1

Life was one again normal for Charley and Johnny. Well if you can say normal…

"Cherry I'm bored" said Johnny. He was lying in bed all mumbling about random things. A vampire being bored….hmmm strange right.

"It's Charley. Anyways why don't you just watch some TV or read something?" said Charley. He was busy with the church's problems already and his master is not helping at all…He wonders why he has to babysit him sometimes.

"Meany." Johnny looked around for something to do. He was reading the newspaper when he thought of a plan. There was a resort near their place that was open. The price seems to be a good deal to pay plus it has an outside pool with a hot spring hotspot resort near it as well! It was a heck of a good deal. He wonders about how to get Cherry to go with him. Beside something like this is too good to pass by. He was thinking of a plan when Cherry received an incoming e-mail.

"Hmm that's strange a mail for me from the church? At this late of a night?" Charley thought it was strange for a church to send an e-mail so late at night. I mean its freaking 1 a.m. in the morning! Unless there was a vampire on the loose again or something else. He thought for a moment and decided to read the e-mail anyway.

**Dear Charley,**

**There is a ghost hanging around the resort that is near where you are staying. Go there and see if you can get rid of the ghost. The hotel rooms are already paid for and it's reckoned to bring someone who knows about ghost hunting along with you. The rooms are paid for only four days, so we suggest you to finish the job rather quickly.**

**From the church**

"What…?" he thought to himself. WTH! He was a vampire hunter not a ghost hunter! Is this a joke or something! He was in shock what does this have to do with the church at all? He knows that sometimes people would ask for the priests to purify their homes or to do blessing in their homes, but for a vampire hunter who really is vampire to chase a ghost anyways is mess up in the head. "I mean who in the right mind would send this message anyway!" he thought.

"What am I suppose to do? I don't know anyone who has equips dealing with ghosts unless…..no she wouldn't even bother. I can't ask her to come with me. She is probably busy with something at hand right now. Damn it….. Oh well I might as well go look in books about ghosts and things that can get rid of ghosts. Wait… if the message said is true about the hotel rooms being paid and it's best to bring someone along…who will I bring? I can't bring Cheryl or Rayfell after all there was no point in them being involved in this" said Cherry.

"Oh Cherry…." Johnny said from behind his room door. He finally thought of a plan to get Cherry to come with him. Well not really. The plan was simply….. Just knock him out and tie him up! It was a simple enough plan right? Well yeah if you have to use a metal bat to knock a cyborg vampire out cold. It was the only way….oh well. Johnny was coming near Charley who was not paying attention to him. He was bringing up the bat when Cherry turned around.

"Master, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah what is it?" Johnny quickly withdrew the bat away behind his back.

"Well there is a mission that I need to do….and I was wondering if you want to go? Since after all you are bored and I will need a "snack" anyways. It's a resort near here so it's not far. The rooms are all paid anyways" he asked his Master.

Johnny dropped his metal bat on the floor. Cherry saw the bat and was shocked to see why Master needed it. He wondered what it was for. Johnny was mentally blown away. Cherry was asking him to go to a resort with him! The resort must be a nice one after all most of the church's missions are from really pricey places or from requests from rich people. He was thinking of all the things that they will be doing…..seeing Cherry naked in the hot spring, in a bathing suit, and maybe sleeping in the same room! Oh the possibilities!

"Yes! Of course I would like to join you on this trip. Yay! A trip with Cherry!" happily humming the tune to himself, Johnny went to pack his suitcase for the trip. Cherry was shocked by his Master's answer than again this was one of the few trips that he himself has personally asked him to join rather than forcing him to. Cherry was groaning about what he has done. Oh well. It can't be changed now.

"Might as well pack for the trip" he said to himself.

Charley went to pack his belonging. Unknown to him, Minear(in cat form) was climbing on the table when another message came up. She clicked on it when she moved the mouse pad on the laptop. It was another message from the church! She was going to read it when she was grabbed by Cherry who was reaching his laptop. There was a loud noise and Cherry dropped her on the laptop not knowing that when he did, the message disappeared and went to his inbox. Minear got a little mad at Cherry for dropping her. She then went to go grab something to eat.

The message read like this:

**P.S. One more thing we forgot to tell you! There are rumors about a vampire running loose near the resort. Strange to say though the vampire is not really causing any problems just like messing around with random things in the resort. It's no big problem however it would be best if the vampire were to be removed from there.**

**Oh yeah one more thing. It seems that the vampire took a liking to you, Charley! I know it may seem strange but vampires are sure strange aren't they? It's suspected that the vampire there is what is causing the entire ruckus there and why people may have suspected that there was a ghost there. So I guess you should bring some vampire killing stuff along since it was just the vampire causing all the trouble, but hey there can be a real ghost there. : 3**

**From the church**

Cherry was too busy working out the problems with his master to notice the message on his laptop.

TBC


	2. Ghost hunting part 2

When they arrived at the resort, there were very few people staying there. Due to the ghost haunting that was running around the floor. Of course, that doesn't stir Johnny away from his fantasies. Charley went to check in when suddenly a man came out of nowhere and bumped into him. The man fell down. I mean if you bumped into something that is almost made out of metal, you can of image what it can do let alone what the impact would be.

"I'm sorry, sir. Are you alright?" said Charley.

The man who was on the ground was dressed in a suit and was carrying a briefcase. He was an average man. Middle-aged with messy black hair and wearing glasses, typical man of any working class. He was handsome to say, not as handsome as Johnny, but close to it. Charley reach out to him to help him up. The man told the gesture. He then started to pat himself down from the dirt and all.

"Its fine and I'm okay" said the man.

"It's my fault for not looking" said Cherry.

"It's alright. It's not the first time that I was knocked down. Anyways I'm Noah and I'm staying at this resort. So what's your name?" said Noah.

"It's Charley. I'm staying here on a business that I need to do" said Charley in respond. He then noticed something strange on Noah's shoes. There was dirt and mud on them. Strange as there were woods near the resort, why would he go there?

"I see. Well I need to go somewhere right now. Maybe we can talk about some more stuff later?"

"Ahh sure."

"Well see you then."

He ran off to the elevators. Cherry was wondering about what just happened when Johnny came out of nowhere to hug him from behind.

"What is taking so long?" he asked Cherry.

"Oh I just met someone that's all."

"What! Are you cheating on me?"

"No and for the last time, we are NOT dating."

Before he could say anything else, Johnny bolted to the stairs.

Noah who was standing near the elevators was watching the scene. He was laughing to himself. When the elevator came, he went in it. He was grinning, revealing a pair of fangs to boot. "This would be very easy. Charley, you will be mine."

Unknown to him that while he was busy talking to Noah, Johnny went ahead to check them in. Of course, by doing that he also learned that Cherry's job here was to ghost hunt. Image that! A vampire hunting down a ghost! Oh well, at least they get to stay at this hotel for two days.

Charley was able to catch up to him after asking the clerk where their rooms were and floor are.

Johnny was flipping through some channels on the TV. It appears that the church only paid for one room, so they have to share the room including the bed. Oh well more fun for him.

"Hey there, Cherry."

"It's Charley."

He closed the door behind him. He sighed. What has he gotten himself into? He then started to unpack his master and his own things. Sacra were turned on to help him find the ghost. She said that Sacra was twitted with "new things" that she added. Although she never mention anything about what they were to him. She said to him to find out on your own. Sacra was tilting his head to the side, wondering about what his master was thinking of. Charley sighed and continues to unpack their things. When unpacking some of his master things, there were stuff that he wondered what was he going to use it for. Like handcuffs, ropes, and possibly drugs…?

"WTH! Is these for?" he thought to himself.

Johnny seeing that Cherry was unpacking his things quickly grabbed all the items and shoved them back into his bag. He was breathing rather hard. There was a feeling of dread hanging around. Charley was about to saying something when Johnny hit Cherry's head. He told him that it was impolite to touch his stuff without his permission. Charley was rubbing his head in defeat. Johnny went to his side of the room to see what Cherry could have possibly seen in his bag. Charley went back to unpacking his stuff.

Seeing that it was late at night, Charley waited for his Master to sleep. When he was, he sneaked out of the room with Sacra to help hunt down the ghost. Seeing that ghosts come out at night is no brainer. They were walking to see if they could find the ghost. There was not much you can do to find the ghost; I mean the resort has 20 floors to go searching for this single ghost!

"What have I got myself into?" Charley said when walking around the floor.

Johnny was sleeping on the bad when he heard a sound in the room. He woke up to see nothing in the room. "Must be just the wind hitting the window" he said to himself. A vase that was on the table was suddenly moving by itself. It was just above Johnny's head when he turned to his side, missing him by a few inches. Johnny woke up to see the vase next to him. He freaked out.

"Wasn't the vase over there by that table?"

Then more things started to move on their own. The remotes, the papers, and the chairs were all moving on their own. There was a shadowy figure by the window. Johnny was unfazed by that, seeing that ghosts aren't real.

"Cherry… that was not nice of you to scare me like that. Now come out".

There was silence. Johnny was talking to air….well the ghost who was just outside the window was there too, so really he isn't talking to air. He was standing still when he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"CHERRY!"

Charley who was just about at the end of the hallway heard the cry of his master and rushed to him. Sacra who was with him, heard a noise from behind. He turned to see a figure looking from the side of the wall. He was going to warn his master of that, but seeing his master half way the hall, he didn't bother. The figure smiled to himself and grinning.

Cherry rushed back to his and Master's room all messed up. There was dirt near the bed, papers were all over the place, and the room things were scattered everywhere. I mean if the housemaid finds this mess, she would quit before dealing with this mess.

"Master! Where are you?' shouted Cherry.

Johnny came out from under the bed, crying from what had happened.

"What happened, Master?"

"It was horrible, Cherry! The things in this room started to move on its own and there was a figure by the window."

Charley went to the window. He went outside to see if there was someone or something outside the window. There wasn't anything near the window at all. Strange. If there was a person here pretending to be the ghost, then there has to be some footprints and if it was an animal they would also leave footprints as well. He then went back inside the room and starts to clean up the place when Sacra came up to him. The dog then started to bring out some cleaning tools and started to clean the room for his master.

"I see. I guess she added some kind of cleaning program into Sacra" he said.

A pillow was thrown to his head. Johnny who was on the bed was looking angry at him. He then started accusing Charley of cheating on him. Charley then went on to say that they were not dating, his name was Charley, and that "she" was just someone he knows. Someone he owes a lot more than Johnny will ever know. Johnny was still crying a bit and was holding on to his shirt, begging for him to not go. In the end, Charley gave up and went with his Master's wishes. After Sacra cleaned up the place, Charley told him to shut down and sleep which it did. Charley went to take a shower and changed his clothes. He was wearing a nightshirt with shorts since it was in the middle of summer and the heat is basically coming in. He got on the bed and was sleeping on the right side of the bed while Johnny on the other side. Johnny who was sleeping went to grab and hugged Cherry. Cherry was surprised about this, but seeing how scared he was, he didn't mind. They slept like that for the rest of the night.

Outside of their room, there was a person standing there on a pole staring at them. "Hmmmm…I guess the trick worked to well. I should rethink about what to do next time. Johnny Rayflo you will feel what I have felt during the last 500 years." He then disappeared into the night.

There seems to be a new enemy to the list.

TBC

Next chapter: Who is this person? Who was the ghost? Is it just a joke? Find out on the next chapter of Vampire Hearts.

* * *

><p>AN I don't have a beta or whatever you call that thing. I was never good at grammar so try to deal with it. ^^:

I never really liked to share stories so don't be too harsh on me? :


	3. Ghost hunting part 3

The sex scene kinda sucks. XD

* * *

><p>Charley woke up to see his Master's arm around him. He wondered why his Master was holding on to him. He then remembered. That night before with the ghost and the giant mess, what a mess that was to begin with. Strange on why it target this room as all the other rooms were either empty or with people too. "Hmmm I better go see what happened to the other rooms as well" Cherry thought. He was trying to get up, but Johnny didn't want to let him go. Johnny wanted him to sleep more with him.<p>

"Cherry, don't leave me here" he said to him, holding on to him tighter. His arms were wrapped around his body and it seems to not want to let go.

Cherry sighed. "Fine, I'll stay a little longer" he said. _What am I going to do with you? _*sigh*

Johnny smiled as Cherry got back under the covers. Cherry's back was turned from him and Johnny frowned. Seeing that Charley was not paying attention, he decided to "play" with him. Charley was thinking about what to do. This is the first day out of four days that they can stay_. Maybe I should start on researching about ghost hunting and the rumored "ghost"_. Unknown to him, Johnny was moving his hands up his shirt. He was rubbing Charley's body and burying his head into his shoulders. He was starting to lick Charley's neck when he noticed what was going on. Charley quickly shoved Johnny away. A slight blush was visible on his face. Charley had a look of annoyance and slight embarrassment.

"Awwwww is my Cherry a little scared?" said Johnny in a mocking kind of tone.

"No and its Charley" said Charley as he scrabble to get out of bed before his Master does anything else to him.

He was correct on that. Johnny grabbed the blanket and dragged it towards him, making Charley who was sitting up fall sideways down the floor. He was twitching and angry at his Master for doing that. He then tried to get up, but Johnny pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Master, get off of me…" said Charley who was beginning to dawn an angry face along with a sudden bloodlust to kill.

"Awwww is my Cherry angry?"

"No, but I apprentice if you get off of me Master" Since he was laying on his stomach and having Master on top of his back is not what he calls fun at all. He hates it when he keeps doing that to him.

"No can do. I don't plan on until I get a little bit of fun" By fun, he meant having sex. He proceeds to undress Charley who had a buttoned-up shirt. Charley noticed it and began to struggle against Master which only made it fun to Johnny. He slipped his hand into Charley's pants and found what he was looking for. He began stroking Charley's manhood.

Charley covered his mouth and tried so hard to not moan. He can't let his Master see him like that and because it's not okay for a priest like him to be doing this. He was thinking about how to get him out of this mess and quickly! He looked around and saw Sacra laying there shut down. If he could reach Sacra, then he could use the garlic spray that he put in him to help get rid of his Master. It's better than letting Master gets what he wants.

He struggled to reach Sacra due to Master being on top of him and doing sinful things to his body. He hates it when he does these things. He knows that his Master was like that after all when he was vampire hunting (before we reunited again), he was always like that. Enjoying sex whenever he wants, it's like he was a sex machine so something! His hand barely reached it when his Master noticed what he was doing and grabbed his hand so that Charley couldn't reach it.

"Oh, come on!" Charley thought to himself. "Damn you Master!" Johnny held his hand on the ground while using his mouth to undress Charley even more. Charley could only cry in agony as Johnny stripped him of his shirt and started sucking on his skin. He will probably be covered in kiss marks after this. Master is so going to pay for this!

After a few more minutes of non-stopping stroking and sucking of his skin, Charley couldn't handle it anymore and he came in hard on Johnny's hand. He was panting and there was a visible red blush on his face. He had tears in his eyes. Johnny was licking the cum from his hand.

"Awwwww was Cherry was scared?"

Charley just stared at him with a glare. He turned on Sacra and commanded him to spray garlic on him. Sacra obeyed and Johnny got a load of garlic sprayed on him. For a vampire that is very painful especially if it was sprayed in your face. Johnny cried in agony as it contacted on his skin. Charley didn't mind it as his Master deserves it and he went along to clean himself up.

"I can't believe I let him do this to me" Charley thought as he took his shower. He quickly dressed and went to research on this suppose ghost. Johnny was not a happy sight and he threw a tantrum about how Charley was being mean to him. Charley ignored him and told his Master that he was going to research something.

Charley was walking down the hallway when he noticed that there were very few people left. _I _guess_ this ghost is behind this. _He encountered Noah again as he was walking in the hallway. Noah noticed Charley and shouted to him.

"Hey, Mr. Charley fancying meeting you out here. I thought you and your friend would have left with all this ghost business that is happening around here"

"Well let's just say that I have some business around here"

"Ah. Mr. Charley. Mr. Howeae" a person said out loud to them. It was the manger of this hotel. _Wait did he said Howeae? This guy is the famous ghost professor and leading ghost expert. That Mr. Howeae! I thought he look somewhat familiar. _

"Sorry if I'm bothering you gentlemen" said the manger.

"No it's fine. We were just talking about something that's not important" Noah said.

"Well if you gentlemen could spare a few moments of your time to discuss this ghost business" he asked.

Charley and Noah agreed to talk with the manger on regard about the ghost. They were sitting in the office of the manger and drinking tea. Of course if you are a vampire, you don't need to drink tea at all which reminds Charley that he needs to feed soon.

"How did this ghost business started in the first place?" asked Noah.

"Well it all started when the hotel first opened" began the manger. "It was an ordinary opening, really. Nothing bad happened until ten years ago. A maid suicide here"

Noah and Charley were shocked to hear about this.

"I'm pretty sure you recall about the maid suicide in the headlines before and news reports on television. The maid was a worker here. Her name was Lisa. She was a happy and go get it girl. Everyone who worked here loved her even me. Even the guests here loved her very much. She was very kind-hearted and gentle. She never seemed to be depressed or anything at all"

"So what happened to her that cause her to kill herself?" asked Charley.

"Well we noticed that she changed suddenly one day. She wasn't herself anymore. She was more withdrawn for some reason. She told everyone that it was nothing at all. We all agreed to not interfere with her business anymore. What could we do?"

"I see" said Noah. "Continue"

"We noticed that Lisa didn't come to lunch like always, but we figured that she was doing something important. When it was time to close the hotel doors, another worker asked if anyone had seen Lisa. No one did. We went looking for her. She usually goes home before closing hours in the hotel. We went through empty rooms as bothering the guests who were asleep is a big no-no in hotel custom. We noticed a room that the door was closed shut even though we used the master key to open it. We then resorted to unhook the doors to go in. That was when we found her. She was hanging from the ceiling when we found her"

"I see. Was there anything you recall that happened just before she was found?''

"Now that I think about it, there was an unusual guest that came here before"

"Why? Was there something wrong with him?"

"No, it wasn't that. It's just that when Lisa saw him, she had a look of dread and shock. It was as if she had encountered her worst enemy or something. He ran to her, shouting and holding on to her for dear life or something. She just stood there daze and didn't do anything to him. We had to restrain him and another maid took her to another room. We told him to leave and don't come back or else we will call the police. We asked Lisa if she was okay in which she said yes"

"So you think that guy has something to do with her death?"

"He had to be involved somewhere, because after he showed up, she began her depressing. Even though we tried to help her, she refused to allow us to"

"I see. Charley and I will see to it that Lisa is returned back to heaven"

"Thank you" the manger bowed his head as if he was saying sorry to them for troubling them.

Charley and Noah left the office.

"Hey, how about helping me with this ghost thing?" asked Noah. "I mean there's no point in doing this alone plus we have the same goal don't we?"

"I guess its okay" said Charley. _It's a lot better with someone who knows a lot more about ghosting hunting helping you. _

The manger watched as they go. He grin an evil little smile. _This is a lot easier than I thought. Hehehe._

A shadowy figure formed on the floor. It had a wide grin on its face as if it was laughing. _This will be rather fun. I wonder how long will they last?_

TBC

Uh-oh. The enemy is closing in, but who is the enemy? Will Charley and Noah save the ghost or die trying? Will Johnny get the "fun" that he dreams of doing with Charley?

Find out on the next chapter of Vampire Hearts.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be coming in about a week or two due to school getting in the way. .<p> 


End file.
